<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Punk and the Princess by fragileKnight1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719939">The Punk and the Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1'>fragileKnight1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ask prompt, could you write a chasemarsh wedding or chaseprice date, please?</p><p>I chose chaseprice, because I never wrote anything for them before and think that they would actually be a fun couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Chase/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Punk and the Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe fidgeted and wished to herself that she had never agreed to the blind date, but Max gave her those puppy dog eyes of hers and she folded like a house of cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes after the date was supposed to arrive she decided to call it quits and got up when a very flustered Victoria came into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had seen her around Blackwell but never seen her so disheveled. Her clothes were a mess and she was sweating like she had just run a marathon in her six inch heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Chloe helped Victoria sit down, "If you don't want to do this we don't have too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My car broke down, my cab got stuck in traffic, and I had to run here." Victoria started to fix her make-up, "So yes I want to stay. I have been looking forward to this all week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe blushed and sat down, "You have been looking forward to me all week?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria blushed and nodded, "I was too nervous to ask you out myself so I asked Max to set this up. I am confident ninety percent of the time but then I see a pretty woman and I turn into a shy teen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe was about to make a joke about Victoria's shyness but then Victoria's phone rang and a very familiar tune started to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like Blade Runner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like? I love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled and they started to talk about their favorite movies before moving onto anime including a few extremely accurate impersonations from Victoria that made Chloe laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they ate, Victoria gave the waitress a massive tip and said, “Well since I don’t have a way home I wouldn’t argue if you gave me a ride. We could also keep this going with a movie night. No one has a better film library than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that is an offer that I simply cannot refuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe laughed so hard at the insane fight scene that she almost choked on the handful of popcorn in her mouth. She quickly washed it down with a swig of the fancy imported beer Victoria had chosen and said, “What was the name of this again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the official American name is War of the Cherry Blossoms, but that is a Google translate level of bad of,” Victoria said something in Japanese and laughed a little before saying, “A closer translation is Withered Blossoms of War.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a weeb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria bit her lip and shrank away from Chloe, “Oh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now no need to  get insecure.” Chloe shook her head and pulled Victoria close again as she said, “I love this side of you. I love how you can toss off your heels and geek out over fictional lesbians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria smiled and slid over Chloe so that she was  straddling Chloe’s lap and slid her hand under Chloe’s shirt as she kissed Chloe tentatively on the lips. She pulled back for a moment to see if Chloe wanted to stop and kissed Chloe on the neck when she felt Chloe’s left hand slide up her thigh, pushing the skirt with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria gasped as Chloe pushed her down onto the couch and helped Chloe undo the buttons on her blouse before saying, “I never do this on the first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe kissed Victoria and slid her right hand over Victoria’s stomach before popping the clasp on Victoria’s bra, “You are so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria pulled Chloe down into a hungry kiss before pushing her back to give Chloe the space to remove her own shirt. She rubbed both hands across Chloe’s stomach before pushing up her sports bra and swallowed before rolling off the couch with Chloe so that she could be the one on top. She rubbed one hand up Chloe’s sleeve tattoo and kissed her way from Chloe’s shoulder to her lips before saying, “You are even more beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe slid her hand through Victoria’s hair and said, “We need to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria sat up in shock and said, “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do this here.” Chloe kissed Victoria’s hand, “First rug burns are awful and secondly your roommates might walk in and see us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victoria looked down the hallway and nodded, “Gather our clothes and I will meet you in my room. It is the last door on the left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe rolled over as soon as slid off of her and watched Victoria run down the hallway before gathering the clothes they had already discarded and following after her. Victoria was already in bed and under the blankets. She picked up the camera and smiled as Victoria slid the blanket down to reveal she was naked. “Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one but you will see it.” Victoria laughed, “And if you get one I get one as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe took Victoria’s picture and started to hand Victoria the camera, but as she handed it over Victoria took her hand and said, “I will take yours afterwards.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>